Rain
by Raikiee
Summary: Yellow feels like she's losing Red, the boy she had a crush on since her childhood, letting him drift away towards Misty. Yellow does her best to try and get him back, but with her shyness, how is she going to confess her true feelings? ONESHOT, Specialshipping


**ONE SHOT**

**This is diary format. Mostly.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to Raikiee is this story. **

* * *

**RAIN**

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been trying to work up the confidence to confess to Red. I like him. A lot. Every time he compliments me, I feel my face turning his name. Every time someone says his name, I turn around, just to see if he's there. Whenever I'm around him, I feel too happy for words. He is so friendly, so kind._

_But I can't work up the confidence to confess to him._

_You see, diary, I've been seeing him with Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader, quite often these days. There's never enough time to be alone with him, never enough time to speak my true feelings._

_The only time I have to tell anyone, is when everyone is resting, when I write in you, diary._

_I sometimes wonder if Red returns my affections for him. Once, while we were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, which may have made us look a little like homeless teenagers, I asked him who his favourite girl was, and he said, 'Yellow, if I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be doing everything to make her happy, everything to please her, everything just to get another kiss from her.'_

_He has no idea how hurt I felt after that._

_My heart shattered, as he spoke those words. Those words, who said, "He doesn't want to be with _you_, Yellow. He wants a different kind of girl, a different kind of girl, unlike _you_."__  
_

_Sometimes, I wonder if he's found that girl yet._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Red believes he's found his perfect girl._

_Well, of course, I disagree with him._

_Because she isn't me._

_On Facebook, is huge capitalized letters, Misty wrote: 'I FINALLY GOT RED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!' There were quite a few likes, some hate comments from Blue, who supports me and Red together(she calls these pairings 'shippings') and an f-bomb from yours truly._

_I had to say that._

_How could Red go out with _her_, out of all people? She was so proud, so full of herself, so filled with her victory that she doesn't realized how many people hate her._

_On Facebook, right now, my swear brought thousands of likes, including one from Blue._

_Now that I think about it, I need to ask Blue to help me with my problem. Blue's a wonderful friend, always there for me, when Red isn't._

* * *

_I called her PokeGear. This is what she said._

_'Oh Yellow, dear, don't worry. Your problem with your darling little Red will be solved soon enough. That ***** Misty better watch out, I don't take too kindly to any **** heads who ****ing mess with my dear Yellow. And if he really likes Misty, well the both of them had better watch out...'_

_She started ranting about what would happen to them. To reduce nightmares, which I already had, of Red and Misty together, I hung up. I suppose she's still talking to herself. Or maybe Green's come over, and shut her up. He's got that power over her, that kind of power that I wish I had over Misty._

_I need to confess, fast. Or else, I won't be able to get a firm hold on Red._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's raining. It's supposed to be like that for the rest of the week._

_THE GOOD: Misty and Red won't be able to go on any dates_

_THE BAD: Red and I won't be able to be together_

_Red was just here, a few minutes ago, because I had a cold, and Green and Blue were too busy to see me. Perhaps Blue had dragged Green into thinking of plans to help me. _

_Red, he left a while ago, which I inwardly protested to. He should be in Pallet Town right now. _

_I wish I lived closer to Red. He lives in Pallet Town, while I live in Viridian City, ten minutes apart. Ten minutes away from Red._

_The clock keeps ticking. I keep writing, as teardrops begin to gather in my eyes._

_Fifteen minutes away from Red._

_My mother told me it's helpful to write things down, so you can let it all out, release all your emotion onto this paper, leaving you calm, and ready to take on the adventures of life._

_This isn't helping._

_Twenty minutes away from Red._

_I spot a girl, walking into Viridian City. She must be a traveler, looking for a place to stay. Her Starmie serves as an umbrella, to protect her from the rain. I thought she was going to head into the Pokemon Center, but she walks right past it, right past my house._

_That's when I realize who it is._

* * *

_After I saw her, I rushed out the door, grabbing my hat along the way, and elbowing her in the face as I jam my hat on my head. It didn't serve as good protection from the rain, but good enough not to look like I've been swimming in my clothes._

_Only enough to look like I've been showering in them._

_I race down the route, the route to Pallet Town. I have to get there before Misty, to get there before she ruins everything. Before she destroys my only chance in getting Red._

_The more I thought about it, the more tears gathered in my eyes. I let them out, as I cried, as I lamented how I never made a move._

_But now that I think about it, it wouldn't have been necessary._

_The grass made my pants even wetter, even colder, and I wondered how Misty can wear short shorts right now. _

_I tripped over a Rattata. Normally, I would have rushed over to help it, but I was in too much of a hurry, in a hurry to get to Red._

_As soon as I got to Pallet Town, I zoomed towards Red's house. _His_ house. I pressed the doorbell, and Red opened the door_

_"Hi Mis- oh hi Yell," he says. It broke my heart to hear him say that, to have said the first part of his greeting so enthusiastically, the one that was for Misty, but the second part, the one for me, in a regular tone._

_I attempted to stop my tears from flowing. No such luck. They were like a waterfall, splattering onto Red's front porch. "Um... H-hi Red." I stammered. Then, I leaped up to embrace him, and started to sob._

_"Wha-what's the matter, Yellow?" he asked._

_He was so oblivious! I sniffled, and then managed to say, "Red, need... tell yo-wah!" I started to cry again, soaking his shirt._

_He took a step back, then stared at me. "How about you sit on the couch, and tell me everything, starting from the beginning._

_"I-I... I, Red I," I tried. I just couldn't get it right! How was I supposed to tell him?_

_"I... I lov-" Suddenly, the door opened, and a perfectly dry Misty entered._

_She frowned at me, but flashed a brilliant smile at Red. "Hi Red!~" she exclaimed. "When are we going to make preparations?"_

_"Preparations for what?" I had to ask._

_Red looked uncomfortable. "Mist and I, well... her actually... she was thinking of..." _

No, just no,_ I thought._

_"GETTING MARRIED!" Misty yelled._

_I sniffled. "Don't worry, you're invited," Misty added. That just made me burst into tears._

_She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" she demanded. "I just told you that you're going to get to go to the wedding! Unless..." she took a pause for effect. "YOU'RE CRYING OF HAPPINESS!"_

_Her last words gave me energy. I stood up, and walked up to her. Without warning, I punched her in the stomach, then kicked her... yeah, you know._

_She screamed, and I ran out the door._

_I knew Red would hate me now. I knew Misty would want to kill me now._

_I couldn't live in a world with a Yellow hating Red._

* * *

Yellow dangled her legs at the edge of the water, at the water that separated Pallet Town with Cinnabar Island.. The ocean water was blue, just like her friend's name.

She had been sitting there for the past few days, her straw hat in her lap, her diary beside her.

Blue had tried to call her, but Yellow had already thrown her PokeGear into the water, to prevent any calls from Red or Misty, calls filled with hate, hate meant for her, and her alone.

Her stomach growled, but she took no notice of it. Her heart ached with sadness, as it had an empty hole that could never be filled.

"Yellow!" She turned around. Red was running towards her.

She kept her stone cold expression. "What do you want?"

"Misty decided that she was better with BrockI-I just wanted to say, I wanted to say, that I, um like you a lot."

"Really?"

And without warning, Red kissed her, for the first time ever.

That was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

**Misty seemed very OOC to me, but I loved how this story ended. I support RedxYellow, and MistyxBrock is good with me, too.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
